Dreams of memories never to come
by Sypoth Sithicus
Summary: read it, you might just like it.


(Disclaimer: I do not use this show or any other references to any other shows mentioned in this fic, I do however own my name, my computer, and a really big hammer that I'll use if you take this fic without permission, it's not hard to get my permission, just ask and I'll give you my terms. Now that this crap is over on with the fic.)  
  
Dreams of memories never to come  
  
3 years ago: Lightning filled the sky of planet Doom and the galaxy alliance ships made their decent from the sky. The doom fleet is caught off guard and most of the forces are destroyed on the ground while the troops hurried to their stations, some unfortunate guards got caught up as one of the Voltron lions tore through the walls of the space port. The fighting went on for 3 more hours until the flying fortress drifted up to the front of Castle Doom and opened fire. The battle raged on and in 2 hours was won, Haggar had been caught by a mega blaster from behind while on the roof to her lab, Lotor's was found in his room when the strike forces entered the castle and was shot shortly after, some were convinced he wasn't even going to fight back no matter what, Zarkon was on his throne when a throng of angry slaves, escaped from their cells and armed during the first hour, found him and ended his life before the forces reached the throne room. The war was over, the alliance had one, and doom once again became uninhabited, nothing could live on the planet anyways, the air was stale and the water acidic, peace reigned over the alliance, but not a person that lived through it could forget the planet, the final hours of the Doom Empire. The biggest question asked though was about the three people that were responsible for it all. They in a way, gained immortality, never to be forgotten, especially by the Voltron force.  
  
The one person shuttle descended to the dead planet called Doom, she didn't like coming back here, but it was inevitable, there was an urge, no, a burning need to return here, there was something overlooked, it had nothing to do with the people that had died or "vanished" on the planet, nothing to do with the still missing treasures stolen from thousands of worlds, not even for the people that could never be buried cause no one knew where the bones ended and the soil began on the planet. A memory came to mind when the guards were hauling away the bodies of the three biggest criminals in the galaxy.  
  
"yeah we were lucky to get her from behind, without her the others were taken out easily." Said the first guard looking at the bag that contained Haggars now rotting corpse. "I'll agree with ya there, but the irony about the old fart here is that his own slaves killed him, guess he wasn't so tough after all." His companion said while looking at Zarkons body. "The strange one was that this guy never even twitched a muscle.. I thought he woulda rather gone down fighting, but he just sat there staring out the window, but I'm glad we killed him, who knows how bad he woulda' been if we hadn't" said the first while staring at Lotor's body. "I know, it's just strange, you woulda thought he would at least turn around to face us, good thing we didn't waste our chance though, It saved us a few lives." Allura stared at the body bags after the guards left, 'Why didn't he fight?' was her only thought before she turned around and stormed off, too angry at her dead enemies to stay around any longer, even if they were dead.  
  
The shuttle touched down on a large field of concrete, the remains of ships scattered around in various places, most of which had become a permanent part of the scenery. 'scenery yeah right, more like something a demented gothic modern artist would come up with while cracked out on drugs.' She though as the castle loomed into view. A sigh and the grid of the rusting iron and stone doors found her inside of the castle, the stench of blood and decay were every where, the planet would never smell of anything else no matter how many flowers could be grown on its surface. Slowly she made her way to the living chambers, she knew the answer to the question that was eating her was in here, some where, she cracked open the door to a rather nicely decorated room, not as large as her own, or as finely decorated, but enough so that she could tell that this was 'his' room. Slowly she made her way to the desk on her left clear up against the back wall, as she approached it she shivered, not at a cold gust wafting through the castle, but of the thought of what happened in this very room, she opened a drawer on the desk and looked through it. Dust, cobwebs, and old battle plans were stored here. Then the next drawer, designs of weapons, ships schematics, and roebeast stats were all located in this one, she moved to the third drawer, more of the same. Finally she was about to call it off when a picture on the floor caught her attention, she picked it up and saw something she wouldn't have really expected, she was looking at what had to have been his mother. She set the picture down on the table and leaned back in the chair. Loosing her balance she began to tip over when the chair was stopped suddenly and she noticed that the rear legs were some sort of pneumatic device that prevented the sitter from falling backwards. Sighing she stood up and found what she was looking for, right there in the drawer to the night stand was a black and gold bound book. Allura made her way over to that book and slowly picked it up. Opening the pages she began reading, mostly it was stuff about how he would make her love him, and about how he was going to kill his father, so she decided to skip towards the last few entries.  
  
'Today was much of that same, I though it was going to be different, I arrive on the planet ask her out, if she answers no just bring the fleet in and take her away as a prize. But that damn captain Akira had to jump in and throw a monkey wrench in that plan, how I hate him, I just wish that Allura could see how much I go through for her, maybe then I can marry her and this damn war could end, I'm tired of it, so very tired, I just want it to end, settle down with my precious Allura and maybe, those dreams would. what and I thinking about their just fantasies, They would never happen.'  
  
'She was right there in my grasp, I coulda had her here and been married to her by now if it weren't for Voltron, but that's not the reason I'm depressed about this, it's the way she rejected me this time around. She has never rejected me like this before and I could feel something inside of me tearing, I'm starting to wonder if all these thoughts in my head is Haggars doing, maybe if I kill that old crone I would be rid of these dreams, but do I want them to go away, I don't even know if I want them too. there so pleasant, I like them even though there tearing me apart. I just wish that there was a way.'  
  
Allura was both curious and angry now, she remembered all those incidents, and she knew that he was fanaticizing over her, but to dream about her the way it sounded made her blood boil in rage. But she couldn't stop now, not when she was so close to the clue, three entries remained in the book. Three more clues till she learned what had made Lotor unwilling to fight. She sighed, bit back her anger and continued to read.  
  
'Another bitching out by my father, doesn't the old wind bag get tired of it? Maybe he's right though, I need to get over this obsession with allure, but those dreams, they make me feel more complete, more at peace, and better than any drug, drink, or woman in my harem could. That's why I have given them all up, they make the dreams that much more real, I could almost feel them, like I was in heave, but I know that they are just wishful thinking, I would never be free of my father to live them out. I must try one more time though, If I can't even get her to consider being my friend, then I may as well let it all end, It's hurting too much to live like this, It just hurts too much.'  
  
She had it now, He didn't sight back because of her rejections, Allura sighed a little, she now knew why Lotor had let himself be killed in this very room. She looked out the window, it was night, it had grown to be almost pitch black outside, she lit a few candles and continued to read, she had to know what these dreams of his were, other wise she wouldn't be at peace.  
  
'I had yet another one, it was different though, instead of the picnic in the forest and the news of being a father. I was standing on one side of the tiny field, Allura, just as lovely as ever on the other, while two children, our children played on the ground, I quickly join in on the rough housing and let the kids take me down and pin me, my wife, my beautiful Allura stands on the other end laughing and joining in as well, we play like that for the rest of the dream, when I awake I can feel tears in my eyes at the thought of it not being real, I quickly hold them back knowing what they would get me from my father, Today is the last day though, if she doesn't accept I will just let it end for me, I can't live on like this, it's just too hard..'  
  
'She rejected me, my darling Allura rejected me, even though I practically begged her she still refused me, I also got one of the roughest rejections from her as of yet. I..I can't believe it, it doesn't matter anyways, I have to just accept that she could never love me, never love what I had to become. I feel a weight lifted off me as I know what can happen next, the garrison is attacking the planet as I write, I'm just gonna stand here and wait for the inevitable, what they do with me will be nothing to how I feel. It's over for me no matter who wins or who decides what when the time comes, I'm dead without her.'  
  
Allura couldn't help herself, tears were coming down her cheeks, she remembered that day quite well, Lotor had attacked in the morning and 3 hours after he left, the garrison forces were assembled and launched the attack. She never knew that this was how he felt, always the cruel monster in her eyes until these past 3 years. Allura set down the book and decided to sleep here in his chambers for the night, it was too late and she was too tired to go back to arus, she would in the morning though, sighing she put the book down and put out the candles falling asleep in her worst enemies bed, the bed she swore to never even try and think about being near. It some how put her at ease, she also knew that it would ease Lotor's soul and torment as well to know that she was sleeping in his bed, even if it was only for the night. After putting her thoughts to rest and determining whether or not to take his diaries with her, along with a few other things like the laser sword that she knew was still sitting in the corner, in the morning she fell asleep, in her dream she walked into a field, there was laughing, and there was a field, in it was Lotor playing with a couple of children, their children, she smiled, and knew then that even though they could never be together again in life, that didn't mean that they couldn't be together, even as friends, she quickly rushed off to playing the field with them hoping for the day she would be able to talk with him and sort things out between them, if there couldn't be love, there would at least be friendship. 


End file.
